


A Kiss Goodnight

by RarePairHell (EmblemFire)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Shame on me, Smut, couple mumbo jumbo, read the notes at the beginning, safe sex, safe sex is the greatest kind of sex, think ive been lacking on that a lot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/RarePairHell
Summary: It was supposed to be one kiss.





	A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: I use the term 'clit' in this story in association with Damien. He has not had bottom surgery. If this content makes you uncomfortable, or if you don't see Damien as not having his bottom surgery, please don't read the story. If you could care less, however, please enjoy.

It was supposed to be one kiss.   
 

But then it ended up becoming two... Then three... Then Robert couldn't remember how many they had shared after that. When he took Damien upstairs, showed him his bed, asked for permission and was granted it with a breathless 'please' spilling from kiss bitten lips in a mantra. Now he was hunched over the other man, panting and groaning as his hips rocked steadily into the other's welcoming heat. Damien was refined, pristine, a man who followed tradition and had passion for what he did. But he had fallen apart so _easily_ under his hands, it made Robert _dizzy_ with how responsive he was.   
 

Frantic fingers swirled over his clit furiously as Robert continued to thrust into him, Damien desperately trying to keep his voice down aside from the shaky breaths and muffled moans he released into a bitten fist. His desire to not be heard was understood-- Mary lived in the next house over, after all. It would be mortifying to have a close friend hear him admist pleasure, despite the closed windows. The rythmic, almost silent 'thunk' of the headboard against the wall and the mattress creaking couldn't make it through to the other side.   
 

"Robert..." he whined softly, feeling strong arms wrap around him to keep him close as the thrusts picked up in speed and intensity. Not too much to overwhelm Damien, but just enough to send him singing with pleasure if it were a night where they could be loud. But Robert was more than content with the stream of breathy whimpers his boyfriend emitted along with the timed clenching of his walls around his cock, trying to pull him deeper.   
 

The impulse to slide his eyes shut became persistent, but Robert kept them open to continue watching Damien become undone under his body as they rocked together, chasing their highs. "How long has it been, honey? Since you've felt like this," he breathed into their shared space, moving in for a deep, long kiss that swallowed the whimper of pleasure Damien emitted before he pulled back to properly respond. "M-Mmf... A few years," he gasped, writhing in place as Robert brushed that special area within him before melting back into the bedsheets. "So good, Robert--"   
 

"I'll make sure-- I'll make sure you feel like this whenever you want."   
 

His movements went from practiced to desperate with his words, and they pressed against each other tightly, practically molding to each other's bodies as Robert plowed into the other. Damien had to take his hand away from his clit to grasp on to Robert, and he mouthed at the other's neck to quell his noises of pleasure as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge.   
 

And when they reached their high... It was absolutely _earth shattering_.   
 

Damien had to slap a hand over his mouth to soften the wail he let out as his entrance spasmed around Robert. His hips were rocking quickly, trying to chase any ebb of pleasure that would bring him higher as Robert's face flushed a bit in exertion. His cock throbbed with the intense need to come, and he let himself go with a satisfied moan and a hasty kiss pressed to his lover's lips before they collapsed together onto the sheets.   
 

A weak punch landed on his back, and after a small complaint Robert rolled onto his back, off of Damien, and unfortunately out of him too. He went to go take the condom he had put on off, but Damien gently placed his arms back down and kissed his cheek before doing it himself. Robert was too tired to argue with the other, so he simply allowed Damien to do as he wished before his side was suddenly clung to and his pectorals were kissed. "I... I enjoyed that," Damien whispered into the still air between them. Robert smiled down at the mess of raven hair that was trying to hide a flushed face.   
 

"Good to know I fucked you right."   
 

Their silence stretched before Robert ammended his statement, sensing the discomfort rolling off of Damien in waves. "I enjoyed it too. A lot." Damien had been afraid that he wouldn't be able to offer Robert experience, that he wouldn't be able to pleasure him back properly. And there were a few... Hiccups that were addressed, but overall Robert had an incredible time. And telling from the way Damien still slightly shuddered in his arms when he touched him, he had a good time as well.   
 

"I'm glad..."   
 

More silence. Robert rested back against the pillows of his bed, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily through his nose as Damien snuggled right up next to him. He was close to drifting off to sleep before Damien lightly kissed the scruff on his jawline. "Are you still awake, my love?" he asked quietly, Robert grunting in response and opening his eyes.

"What is it?"   
 

The way Damien brushed the hair out of his face was bashful, and he looked at Robert with such sincerity in his eyes made the other weak in a second. "I love you... Thank you for not being bothered by... How I am," Damien confessed all of a sudden, his dark eyes glistening with emotions as Robert stared at him. He... He didn't know how to respond. He had never really... In a long time... Dealt with such honesty coming from another person. Nobody trusted him to be truthful, to be loyal, to be someone who you could just say these things to. He had been another man for so long it made him gain a new name.   
 

But Damien... He saw past the grit, saw past the drunken, knife wielding, neglectful father of the neighborhood. He saw past Robert's attempts to prove he was a vampire, he saw past the rude man who lived next door. He saw what Robert thought was impossible for him; he saw a good man.   
 

Robert had to pat his cheeks to see if they were wet with tears, but he sighed in relief when they weren't found. Damien was confused at this point, his head cocked and eyebrows furrowed, about to question if Robert was ok. But Robert pulled him in tightly before he could open his mouth.   
 

"Baby," he rasped, feeling Damien wrap his arms back around him as he tightly embraced the other. "Baby, if anyone should be bothered by how they are, it should be me," he chuckled, inhaling the scent of the other man quickly before he pulled his face up and began kissing him repeatedly. Damien made a surprised noise before quickly devolving into a mess of 'slow down's and 'robert please's.  
 

However, Robert didn't slow down, or stop, because he loved Damien. He loved his dark, gothic boyfriend, and he wanted to kiss him to his heart's content. Damien ducked his face before Robert could continue, and placed a finger to the other's tingling lips with a grin. "I wasn't expecting you to react like this," he laughed, moving his face away when Robert grumbled and tried stealing more kisses before sitting up on his knees. "Can I assume that was your way of telling me 'I love you too'? Or was that not nearly enough to convey it?"   
 

Cheeky little thing... Robert grinned wolfishly, sitting up and pulling Damien close by the waist before lightly pecking along his jaw. Damien jolted as warm breath rushed over his ear, and squirmed slightly with a soft noise. Lips brushed along his earlobe, and suddenly there was a whiskey deep voice murmuring in his ear. "It'll never be enough."   
 

They kissed once more, but not to say goodnight.


End file.
